Nobility
by ChimeGloss
Summary: Kiku is sexually assaulted. Arthur saves Kiku before his assaulter has a chance to rape him. -asakiku-
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one~**_

**Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. **

* * *

><p>Kiku sat at his table eating dinner. He was a great cook, adding all of the right spices, and the perfect amount of salt and sugars to every meal he prepared.<p>

His house was quiet except for the occasional clink of his fork on the plate. He lived alone; except for Pochi. He was fairly private, but still friendly. The occasional friend would drop by, but he was mostly by himself in everything he did.

After he took his last bite, he got up, picked up the plate, and walked to the sink and washed it until it was completely spotless. He stood for a few minutes, rescrubbing the plate, though it wasn't necessary. He knew he couldn't wash the plate forever, but he didn't know what else to occupy his time with. Eventually he dried it and placed it in the cabinet. Leaning on the counter, he sighed and looked over his dim apartment. Everything was so still and clean. He sighed once again and got himself ready to go to bed.

oOoOoOo

5:30 in the morning. He let out a groan and decided he would get up and check on how Pochi was doing. He slipped on his house shoes and walked down the hall.

The room Pochi usually stayed in was dark and empty. He stood for a moment, letting the serene calmness sink in, before he went across the room to switch the lamp on. Kiku glanced over and saw the window in the room was open. He wondered why but shook it off and walked over to the window, closing it.

As he turned from the window, he heard footsteps and two arms wrapped around his waist. He gasped and turned to see who owned these arms. He faced a man he didn't know. He started to yell, and the man pushed him hard against the wall, knocking the air out of him. He tried to hit him, but the man held his arms firmly against his sides. He stared at the intruder. The smell of alcohol, cigars, and piss came off this man so heavily that Kiku had to hold his breath. Then he grinned at him.

"You sure are cute," the man said in a low, husky voice. Kiku flinched at the thought. He wasn't gay.

He tried to scream again, but the man covered his mouth with his dirty hand then pulled Kiku close to his body so he couldn't move. Kiku continued screaming, but his deadlock grip prevented him from moving. His yells were muffled. The man threw him on the ground and pushed his body down before he had time to get very far up or escape. He sat on Kiku and put his hands under his knees to keep him from struggling. He tried screaming again and he hit him. Kiku felt warm blood flow down his chin from his lip and he began to cry.

Then he felt the man's cold hand touch his bare stomach and he retracted his gut. He then grasped the bottom of his shirt and ripped it down the middle.

The man then undid his pants, and then he heard the zipper. Kiku closed his eyes tightly. If he survived, he didn't want to have visual memories of this terrible event.

Suddenly he felt the man's weight lift off of him. He heard the man say "what-" but was cut off short by a thud, and he heard his body fall to the ground. He slowly opened his eyes. Another man stood next to him. He watched his dark profile as he bent near the potential rapist, who was lying motionless. The new stranger then looked up at Kiku and Kiku grabbed his shirt to cover himself, even though there was nothing much to show since he was male. The stranger walked toward him. As he got closer, his features became more apparent. His hair was blonde and he had emerald green eyes. He also noticed he held a metal pipe in his hand, which he assumed he had used to hit the other man.

"It's okay now," he said softly and helped him stand up. Kiku stood for a moment, and then looked up at him. Kiku's eyes welled up with tears and he began to cry in his hero's chest. The stranger held him tight, making sure to watch the inactive man on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this so far! Asakiku is my favourite pairing. Sorry if it is poorly written, I'm still new this stuff. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two~**_

* * *

><p>Two hours later, after being questioned countless times, Kiku stood leaning against a police car with a gray blanket wrapped around him. He didn't look up until the man who had saved him approached. At first he opened his mouth, rejected whatever it was he was going to say, and just leaned against the car next to him. He winced as a red light from a police car's flasher that ran over his face. He moved over about a foot, to get out of its aim. A moment later he said, "Look, uh," he rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. "Do... do you want to maybe get something to eat? It doesn't have to be tonight, because I'm sure you want to get home and rest, but, sometime maybe?" He looked up at him. Kiku looked him in his emerald eyes, which he got lost in for a moment, almost forgetting to answer. He finally said, "O-oh, s-sure. That's fine, but ... not tonight."<p>

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "I haven't even told you my name. It's Arthur, Arthur Kirkland," and he held out his hand, almost enthusiastically. Kiku put out his and they shook hands.

"I'm Kiku... Honda." he said, Arthur smiled at him. Just then a policeman walked up to them.

"Ah, hello once again sir," he said to Kiku. "You two can go home now. I apologize for having to keep you here so long."

"Thank you, Officer," Arthur said.

"And thank you for calling us. This guy has been on the loose for some time. You're quite the hero."

Arthur let out a small laugh.

"Well, goodnight kids. And hey," he looked at Kiku and put his hand on his shoulder, "you should feel very lucky that this young man came around when he did." as the police officer disappeared from view, the two looked at each other.

"Is there anything I can do?" Arthur said, looking sincerely concerned. Kiku smiled at him for this and felt grateful for his care.

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you."

"All right," he replied.

"Thank you," he said gratefully, "thank you so much." The two then exchanged phone numbers and Arthur made his way to his car.

oOoOoOo

Kiku sat silently at home. That's when he thought about Arthur. "_How in the world did he get into my house? Did he hear my screaming_?" he thought to himself.

Kiku shrugged it off and got in bed.

He slipped under the covers of his bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

oOoOoOo

The next day Kiku woke up at eight in the morning; later than he usually awoke. He walked to his bathroom and looked himself in the mirror. He studied the cut on his lip. The lip cut was small and would probably leave a scar. But he didn't care. He turned the sink on and grabbed a towel, wetting it, and wiped the dried blood off his lip.

Kiku set the towel down on the counter, not bothering to hang it back up. He walked into his living room when the phone rung, causing him to jump a little. He walked over to the wall where the phone hung and picked it up.

"Herro?" he said into the receiver.

"Hey... this is Arthur" said the voice at the other end.

"Oh, good morning." Kiku replied.

"I-I just thought you might want to take advantage of that invitation to go get something to eat," Arthur said.

"Sure... that'd be nice."

"Let's meet at that cafe on the corner of 3rd street. See you there in an hour?"

"Okay" and he waited for Arthur to hang up. He put the phone back and got ready.

oOoOoOo

An hour later, Kiku was standing in front of the cafe. He stood patiently, but didn't have to wait long. Arthur came strolling down the sidewalk a minute later. He smiled at him.

"Hey!" he said when he reached him. There's a restaurant down the street that is very nice. I was thinking we could go there."

"That's fine with me," Kiku replied.

They walked to the restaurant in an awkward silence. After they were both settled in a booth and done ordering, they started talking a bit more comfortably.

Then a girl appeared.

"Hey Hun," the girl said as she walked up to their table. Her hair was a little longer than shoulder-length. It was a light brownish colour and wavy. Her eyes were a sky blue and went great with her flashy smile, which showed all of her gleaming white teeth. Kiku smiled as she looked at him.

"Oh Kiku, I forgot to mention that my girlfriend Alissa was meeting up with us and that she'd be a little late."

Alissa let out a tiny snort of a laugh. "Nice to know I'm thought about," she remarked and held her hand out to Kiku. "Nice to meet you," her voice was quite loud.

Kiku took her hand and shook it. "You too,"

Arthur slid to the inside of the booth for Alissa to sit next to him. She sat down and said, "thank you, Hun."

Arthur smiled at her. "We ordered without you," he said, "sorry..."

"It's okay, I already had breakfast anyway."

Their waiter then arrived and gave them their food. Kiku ate silently, listening to Alissa talk. Talking seemed to be very easy for Alissa, considering she didn't stop for breath much. Kiku didn't mind though. Alissa was entertaining and made Kiku feel much happier than he had been. Arthur made a comment now and then, saying she was being too loud or annoying, but she continued anyway. Finally Alissa took a break.

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry!" she said "I've been talking all this time! Why didn't you guys stop me? Hah, how rude of me! That's quite enough about me, tell me about how you have been, Kiku."

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." he replied, not being completely truthful.

"Oh! That's great!"

After Arthur and Kiku had finished their meals, paid, and talked for a bit longer, Alissa declared she had to go.

"I have to work at noon so I need to get ready, but I'd love to stay," she said as the three walked out of the restaurant.

Alissa said goodbye and left just as fast as she had arrived.

Kiku turned to Arthur, "Thank you for the meal. I really appreciate it."

Arthur smiled, "No problem." he replied sticking his hands in his pockets. "Could we meet again sometime soon?"

Kiku nodded and then bowed as he walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Second chappie! **

**Oh, Alissa is Fem!America if anyone was wondering. But don't worry, this is still an Asakiku fic~ Sorry for mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur liked to sleep in late, but this morning he had gotten up at 9:30, just for the arrangements he and Alissa had established the night before. They hadn't seen each other much in the last month, so they decided to plan a nice day for the both of them. He was supposed to meet her at her apartment at 11. He looked up at the grandfather clock hanging up on his wall. It was 10:32.

Deciding to leave early, he got in his car and drove toward Alissa's apartment, arriving there around 10:45. He parked his car and slowly walked up the wooden stairs to her apartment on the first floor. The fifth door he came to, which had a black metal 53 hanging on the front, was hers. He knocked a few times, but she never came to the door. After waiting nearly 7 minutes, he pulled out the key she had given him once, and let himself inside.

"Alissa?" he called as he shut the door behind him. He walked further inside, down a small hallway, which opened up into a living room. "Alissa?" he called again. His curiosity grew. After standing in the living room for a while, he walked into the kitchen. There was a small counter separating the kitchen from the living room. There was a sink built into it, and it was overflowing with water. He walked up to it and turned off the faucet. As soon as Arthur saw past it, he yelled out Alissa's name in a panic-stricken tone and ran to her side. There Alissa lay, in a puddle of blood around her head and shattered glass and water scattered on the floor. Arthur touched her arm, and then quickly withdrew his hand, for it was a bitter cold. "Oh my god," he whispered as his face grew hot. Tears started streaming down his face. "Alissa!" he yelled, "no, no, God please, no." He stared at her expressionless face. Her eyes stared blankly back at him. Soon her face blurred and he couldn't see clearly from the tears welling up in his eyes. He quickly stood up and ran outside of the apartment. He sat down on the bottom stair and quickly pulled out his phone; calling 911.

oOoOoOo

Kiku stood at his counter making rice balls until he heard his phone ring. He wiped his hands on his apron and made his way to the phone.

"Herro?" he answered.

"Kiku.." a man said, "y-you have to come." His voice was distressed and cracked a few times.

"Arthur-san?" Kiku asked, " what's wrong?"

"It's, it's terrible. You have to come to Alissa's apartment," Arthur said.

"Why?" Kiku asked with urgency, "Is she all right? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he sobbed into the phone, "but Alissa.. oh God.. Alissa's dead, Kiku! She's dead!"

Kiku stood wide eyed and dropped his phone. He didn't even think about changing out of his cooking clothes. He ran as fast as he could to his car and started it; heading to Alissa's. He knew where it was from the time Arthur had dropped her off when he was spending some time with him.

oOoOoOo

When he finally pulled into the apartment complex parking lot, there were 5 cop cars parked outside Alissa's apartment. Kiku parked and ran over to them. He soon saw Arthur and he ran up to him. His face was red and blotched. Arthur grabbed him and hugged him tightly. Kiku usually needed personal space and did not want to be hugged, or even touched for that matter, but this was an important time.

"I-I'm so glad you're here," Arthur said.

"Where is she?" Kiku asked.

"The ambulance came. They already took her away. She was pronounced dead on the scene." He sniffed and pulled away from Kiku. He wiped his face with his hand and looked down at him. "I don't know what I'm going to do." He let out a strained sob and looked at the ground. Kiku's eyes started to water as well. He remembered Alissa's wild laugh and the way she could talk hours without breathing. Kiku hesitated for a minute, but then brought Arthur close to him; hugging him. He could feel Arthur squeezing his arms and tears soaking through his apron, which he was still wearing.

He let him continue to cry in his chest until he finally pulled back.

"I'm sorry to take your time. I just needed someone to be with." Arthur said.

"No, do not aporogise. I understand." Kiku replied and tried giving a smile.

Arthur wiped his face and looked deeply into Kiku's eyes; making his face turned a little red. "She was all I had." he said in a low voice.

Kiku tried to smile, "Y-you have me."

Arthur looked surprised at what Kiku had said. But sheepishly smiled back. "I do?"

Kiku took in a deep breath and nodded. "Of course."

Arthur's smile turned into a grin as he closed his eyes to think. "Well, I guess that means we need to spend more time together, correct?"

Kiku nodded again. "Correct."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tried changing all Kiku's "Ls" onto "Rs" so that's why the're spelling errors. Well, 911 is the emergency call in the part of America I live in. I don't know about anywhere else so, I guess this is located in America!**


End file.
